Mirror Creatures
by YOLOstories
Summary: A mirror is just a reflection of light. But what if it was more? What if there really was a person staring back at you? 11th doctor and my OC Tom, set while the Doctor is trying to find present day Clara, as he has already seen Victorian Clara and future Clara die. Rated T because I'm paranoid, as always. Don't worry, everything should be okay, anyway. I don't own DW. Enjoy! :)


**Hi, YOLOstories. Heck knows I don't need another story, but I really like Doctor Who and my only fic of it so far has been proving really difficult to write. This, on the other hand, is an idea I've had for a long time, so why not? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

[FUTURE]

Tom Gardener ran as fast as possible. Luckily, the person chasing him was exactly the same as himself, so they were both roughly the same speed. Other-Tom was slowly catching up, though, driven as if by an uncontrollable force to never rest, to push himself to breaking point. Tom was in awe of his equal, but at the same time utterly frightened.

Maybe he would've screamed for the Doctor. Maybe he would have shouted. But wasting that sort of energy was pointless, because the size of the forest was so huge, the odds were severely against him.

The problem with being in front is that you are the one to meet something first, so the others can learn not to copy your mistake. When Tom finally, gasping with exhaustion, tripped over a log, he knew it was the end. Other-Tom was peering over him with triumph. Tom was kneeling on the ground when Other-Tom hit him in the face with a baseball bat, exactly the same as Tom himself had had just a little while earlier.

The excruciating pain soon faded with Tom's vision.

* * *

[PRESENT]

.

The Doctor had just saved the day. Again. A new friend, Tom was propped up against the tree.

"What were those things, Doctor?"

"Slitheen. They're a tough bunch, I'll grant you that. Tricky ones to have as your first monsters, that's for sure."

"And who are you? I mean, you turn up out of nowhere, and suddenly there are big green things that kill you and take your form everywhere! They must be connected!"

"Well, yeah. I do enjoy saving the universe."

"You – wait, did you say _universe_?" Tom's voice escalated up a pitch, proving his incredulity.

"Yep, I certainly did. I have a time machine."

"Prove it."

"Well okay, then."

The pair of them got up and shook off monster slime. Only a couple of blocks away from them, the Twin Towers had collapsed in on themselves. Destroyed by terrorists, as they would find out later.

Tom had flown over from England for a huge meeting about his new product that could change his life. It could prove popular, possibly. But then the Doctor rushed in, and half the people in the room ran away. He found out later that they had already been killed. Now the Slitheen were dead, not because of the doctor, of course. Because of the terrorist attack.

Hidden in the undergrowth of an abandoned garden, there was a blue Police Box. The words 'Police Box' written on it were a big clue. He'd done history in school and knew vaguely of them, but it wasn't as if he had done an entire topic on Police Boxes. That didn't stop him wondering why there was one here, though.

"Home, sweet Home," murmured the Doctor as he inserted his key into the lock. Then the doors swung open, and Tom nearly had a heart attack. Inside this small box, there was an impossibly wide room, containing a huge pillar with odd looking controls all the way round it. The room looked very blue too, but somehow, a more spacey looking blue. It was more 'wow' and less 'meh, it's a random police box'. There were strange symbols around another cylinder at the top of the controls and a balcony wandered around, leading to even more rooms.

Tom pulled his head back out again, and gawped at the miniscule Police Box. Then he ran back into the huge room. "But it's… it's bigger on the inside!"

"Yeah, I know. It's all to do with physics and weird spacey racey wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." The Doctor grinned.

Tom realised it was the first time he'd seen the Doctor grin. Most of the time he seemed sad, as if he'd seen death, possibly – no, scrap that, - almost certainly a friend. He also appeared to be searching for something, too. Or someone. And then there was that depth to his character, how he was playful but serious, and how he'd seen too much of something horrible, but hidden it away. But from the death of someone close to him, it was like that wound had reopened, the bandaged torn away.

Tom realised he'd been standing there gaping for quite a few minutes now, so closed his mouth with a wet clump.

"This place is amazing!" he gasped.

"Glad you like it," said the doctor before hitting a switch and having the doors close.

"What is it?"

"It's the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And its home."

"Right. And you use this to travel through time and space I'm guessing?"

"Right first try!"

"But… how?"

The Doctor grinned. He slowly edged towards the switches. "Geronimo!"

He danced around the controls, flipping a lever, pushing a button here and there, with no sort of system to this madness. Then he stopped as suddenly as he started, and looked at his screen.

"Ah, yes, commencing flight now."

"Where too?" Tom asked, dreading the answer.

"Adventure."


End file.
